Unspoken Words
by Amy the Yu
Summary: A series of 5 short poems based on the Gundam pilots, one for each pilot.
1. Unspoken Words 01

By: Amy Yu  
  
On: January 12, 2001  
  
Note: This series of short poems are based around the pairings 1x2, 3x4 and 5xM, one poem for each of the 5 pilots.  
  
Unspoken Words  
  
(Of The Perfect Soldier)  
  
When I saw you for the first time,  
  
I thought we were enemies.  
  
All I could think was,  
  
Omae o korosu.  
  
I realized what you were doing,  
  
And I regreted my actions.  
  
You were cruel but,  
  
I forgave you.  
  
When I was in need of help,  
  
You came and saved me.  
  
I wanted to say,  
  
Thank you.  
  
Then the world turned me away,  
  
But you stood by my side.  
  
Because of that,  
  
I owe you.  
  
At night, when my nightmares visited me,  
  
You held me and comforted me.  
  
I just couldn't say it,  
  
But I need you.  
  
Thank you, Duo, for all you have done,  
  
You opened my eyes to the world.  
  
I have a reason to live on  
  
Because of you.  
  
You have stolen my heart  
  
and you can keep it.  
  
I hope you know,  
  
I care for you.  
  
For now, for the rest of my life and for eternity,  
  
I know I will always feel this way.  
  
I want you to know,  
  
I love you. 


	2. Unspoken Words 02

By: Amy Yu  
  
On: January 14, 2001  
  
Unspoken Words  
  
(Of Shinigami)  
  
Alone,  
  
That was how you grew up.  
  
Blind to the rest of the world,  
  
And blind to yourself.  
  
Empty,  
  
That was how you felt.  
  
Without a family,  
  
And without friends.  
  
War,  
  
That was your way of life.  
  
You lived on the battlefield,  
  
And it was where you thought you would die.  
  
Soldier,  
  
That was you, the Perfect Soldier.  
  
You lived to fight,  
  
And you risked your life every day.  
  
Missions,  
  
That was what you lived for.  
  
You did everything,  
  
And stopped at nothing to accomplish them.  
  
Friends,  
  
That was something you have never had.  
  
Then came Operation Meteor,  
  
And you met me, I was your friend.  
  
Love,  
  
That was a mystery to you.  
  
You didn't understand it,  
  
And you have never felt it, before.  
  
Love,  
  
That is what I have shown you.  
  
It is what you have given me, Heero,  
  
Your love and I give you mine. 


	3. Unspoken Words 03

By: Amy Yu  
  
On: January 12, 2001  
  
Unspoken Words  
  
(Of Nanashi)  
  
Hell,  
  
That is my world.  
  
Full of misery I can't escape.  
  
I am trapped in this endless nightmare.  
  
I have no reason to hope for a better future.  
  
I thought I was meant to suffer until the day I die.  
  
Then, I met you.  
  
You gave me the hope to continue living in this horrible world.  
  
You were my fallen angel, showing me the light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
You filled my life with happiness that I had never known before.  
  
You showed me love.  
  
I felt the sadness within me turn to joy and pleasure.  
  
I look forward to everyday I spend with you.  
  
You have ensured me a bright future.  
  
A life of love and greatness.  
  
My world is like  
  
Heaven. 


	4. Unspoken Words 04

By: Amy Yu  
  
On: January 12, 2001  
  
Unspoken Words  
  
(Of The Little One)  
  
I can feel  
  
The pains of space and  
  
The sorrow of the unknown  
  
Because my spaceheart showed me.  
  
I can see  
  
The sadness in you.  
  
Your memories haunt you  
  
Causing you endless unrest.  
  
I understand  
  
Your need to hide  
  
Behind your emotionless mask  
  
Because it protects you from the world.  
  
I pray  
  
For the happiness  
  
That you deserve so much  
  
After a life full of pointless grief.  
  
I wish  
  
You would tell me  
  
What would make you happy  
  
So I can repay you for all you have done for me.  
  
I thank you  
  
For gifting me  
  
With your friendship  
  
And showing me how great life is.  
  
I want  
  
You to know  
  
That you will never be alone  
  
Because I will stay by your side forever.  
  
I know  
  
You love me  
  
For who I truly am  
  
And I hope you know that I love you, too. 


	5. Unspoken Words 05

By: Amy Yu  
  
On: January 14, 2001  
  
Unspoken Words  
  
(Of The Solitary Dragon)  
  
My life is pointless,  
  
Without a purpose.  
  
I have nothing to live for,  
  
And yet, I live.  
  
My family is gone,  
  
Leaving me to survive on my own.  
  
They live only in my memories,  
  
And yet, I am not alone.  
  
My honour is important,  
  
Even if it is so only to me.  
  
I risk my life to preserve it,  
  
And yet, I don't know why.  
  
My enemy is Treize,  
  
Our battle will never end.  
  
He is the only one that understands me,  
  
And yet, I hate him.  
  
My future is uncertain,  
  
I do not know what will become of me.  
  
I have a job with the Preventers,  
  
And yet, I do not know what to do.  
  
My justice is borrowed,  
  
From a loved one who's long gone.  
  
I do not believe in it,  
  
And yet, I fight to uphold it.  
  
My Nataku is NOT merely a Gundam,  
  
It is my wife.  
  
We fought so much,  
  
And yet, I admire her.  
  
My love is for only one person,  
  
And no one else.  
  
I love you, my dear Meiran...  
  
And I always will. 


End file.
